


...For The Tax Benefits

by flirtingbucky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soft Stiles Stilinski, and they were ROOMMATES, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingbucky/pseuds/flirtingbucky
Summary: You and Stiles were watching a movie, and you weren't expecting to hear that question.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 29





	...For The Tax Benefits

You and Stiles were roommates and have known each other since childhood. He was sweet, funny, genuinely caring, yet was equally determined and persevering. Okay yes, there was something between you at one point but that is in the past and to be honest you haven’t thought of him in that way for a while. Now, the two of you are just best friends who live together, take care of houseplants together, and watch way too many movies cuddled on the couch together. 

It was a rainy day which meant the two of you were on the couch watching a movie, or being distracted by your phone. Stiles clears his throat, and you watch him expecting to hear some production fact about whatever just happened on screen. After a few seconds of silence you just go back to looking at your phone. “Hey Y/N, do you want to get married?” Your head snaps up to see Stiles looking at you seriously.

You aren’t really sure what to say. Where did this come from, why is he asking? Your tidal wave of oncoming thoughts must’ve swept across your face because he adds, “...For the tax benefits?”

“Are you crazy?” 

“Every time you ask that we establish that I’m not. I mean come on Y/N. We live together, we have to pay for everything associated with this place plus extra. Why not make it easier on ourselves?” He was waving his hands around as if it would prove his point. 

“Let me get this straight… You want to save an extra give or take ten grand just to spend it on a wedding anyway?”

He thought about it for a few seconds and turned back, “We don’t need to do a big fancy wedding Y/N. What we have right now isn’t that fancy and I think we’re both pretty happy.”

“Oh no. If we get married we do it right,” You knew that was a mistake as soon as a grin broke out across his face.

“I’ll settle for an ‘If’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being so short but this has been in my head for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been living in my mind rent free for weeks


End file.
